You Are Mine
by shinnosuke97
Summary: Tidak rela untuk menikah membuatkan wonwoo mengambil keputusan untuk lari di hari pernikahannya. Tanpa sengaja menemukan dia dengan CEO sebuah syarikat iaitu Mingyu. Saat mengalah perampok membuahkan sebuah pertemuan apabila Mingyu membantu ringan Wonwoo. Sejak itu mereka sentiasa bersama. Apakah cinta itu akan hadir? Wongyu x MinWon x Meanie Couple


Maaf kerana bahasanya bahasa melayu. Harap kamu semua dapat memahaminya dengan baik. Aku terlalu minat pada Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Meanie Couple always JJANG! Love them. Hope you guys can leave a comment after read this. TQ

PAIRING

WONWOO x MINGYU

 **YOU ARE MINE**

Bagaikan sebuah drama apabila melihatkan seseorang melarikan diri daripada perkhawinannya sambil mengangkat kain gaunnya membawa diri ke arah jalan raya. Mianhaei omma. Belum masanya untuk Wonu kahwin. Lari Wonu! Lari! Sang jejaka yang sedang berlari di dalam gaun perkahwinan itu ialah Wonwoo atau nama panjangnya Jeon Wonwoo.

Kumao hyung. Saya tak mahu berkahwin dalam umur 22 ini. Saya mahu mencari cinta saya terlebih dahulu. Kamsahamnida Jeonghan hyung. Wonwoo meneruskan lariannya dan berjaya menahan sebuah teksi.

"Nak kemana agasshi?". Pemandu teksi itu menyoal.

"Bawa saya ke Seoul. Inyang Seoul". Wonwoo menarik senyuman. Dia mahu berjumpa dengan Soonyoung dan Jihoon di sana.

"Baiklah Agasshi". Teksi mula meluncur di jalan raya menuju ke Bandar Seoul.

Sebaik sahaja tiba di sana, dia menghulurkan wang kepada pemandu tersebut dan memandang bangunan-bangunan di Seoul. Cantiknya Seoul! Dah lama tidak ke sini! Beg dompet dipegangnya.

Tiba-tiba sahaja begnya dirampok. Wonwoo terkejut. Hoi! Aku dah lah baru sampai ke sini, dah ada malang menimpa. Matilah kau perampok. Kau temu salah orang ma!

"Yah perampok! Matilah kau!". Wonwoo mengoyakkan bahagian bawah gaun perkahwinannya itu sehingga pendek paras lutut. Kasut tingginya juga diletakkan di tepi lalu mengejar perampok tersebut.

Wonwoo merupakan atlet sekolah sebelum ini jadi lariannya agak pantas. Disebabkan tubuhnya juga yang tinggi membantu untuk menangkap peragut tersebut. Dia mencapai kolar baju perampok tersebut dan menarik sehingga perampok tersebut jatuh tersungkur. Wonwoo memijak perut Perampok tersebut.

"Yah! Lepaskan aku". Perampok tersebut meronta-ronta dan menolak Wonwoo jatuh. Perampok tersebut bangun dan mula berlari malangnya terlanggar pintu kereta yang sedang dibuka.

Wonwoo mendapatkan perampok tersebut dan menendang muka perampok itu dengan kasar sekali. Dia mengambil tas tangannya lalu dikeluarkan telefon bimbitnya.

"Yeoboseyo. Nan Jeon Wonwoo imnida. Sila datang ke Bandar Seoul, jalan 31 Inyang. Ada perampok di sini yang berjaya ditangkap. De? Arasseo". Dia kembali menyimpan telefon bimbitnya.

Apa aku patut buat pada perampok sial ini? Hah! Ikat dia adalah lebih baik. Sedari tadi seorang lelaki tidak lepas daripada memandang telatah Wonwoo dengan mulut yang ternganga. Wonwoo mengheret perompak tadi ke arah pokok lalu disandarkan perompak tersebut. Dia memandang sekeliling mencari tali namun tiada lalu dia ternampak lelaki yang asyik memandangnya.

"Ahjusshi! Ada tali tak?". Lelaki tadi tersedar lalu menutup mulutnya dan memandang Wonwoo dengan pandangan tajam.

"Bwo? Ahjusshi? Ahjusshi anijanha! Aku baru berumur 20!". Lelaki tersebut memeluk tubuh memandang Wonwoo.

"Ah! Keuresseoyo? Tapi awak terlalu tinggi dan Nampak lagi tua, jadi awak tetap ahjusshi pada saya. Ya ahjusshi! Parli ya! I want a rope!". Dia memandang lelaki yang masih mematung memeluk tubuh disebelah kereta.

"Aish! Deo jjinja... Arasseo! Chakamman". Lelaki tadi pantas membuka bonet keretanya lalu membawa keluar tali dan dihulurkan kepada Wonwoo. Wonwoo dengan pantas mengikat perampok tadi pada pokok tersebut. Perampok tadi terjaga dan mula meronta-ronta. Lelaki tadi memandang perampok dan kemudian memandang Wonwoo yang mengetap bibirnya.

"Yaish! Kau ni memang tak boleh diam ke? Dahlah merampok aku lepas tu menyusahkan orang pula!". Wonwoo menendang muka perampok itu sekali lagi menyebabkan perampok tersebut pengsan buat kali kedua.

"Yah! Kau buat apa tu? Tengok apa dah jadi". Lelaki itu menunding ke arah perampok tersebut sambil memandang ke arah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menjeling ke atas dan kemudian terpandang majalah di sebuah kedai berhampiran. Orang ramai yang menyaksikan Wonwoo daripada tadi masih ada disitu dan merakam aksi Wonwoo yang mengejar perampok sejak awal tadi. Wonwoo mencapai majalah tersebut dan membaca.

Bwo? Kim Mingyu? CEO Syarikat Gsix? Macam aku pernah nampak pula mamat ni. Wonwoo kemudiannya memandang ke arah lelaki yang masih memeluk tubuh. Bezanya kali ini lelaki itu tersenyum kerana kamera yang sedang mengambil gambarnya. La…patutlah kereta mewah semacam.

"Ya ahjusshi. Deoya?". Wonwoo menunjukkan ke arah lelaki itu gambar depan majalah.

"Ahjusshi anigeodeun. De! Naya. Wae? Kamchagiya? Ahjusshi ini ialah CEO dan kemudian kau akan minta maaf dan jatuh hati pada aku. Betul tak?". Soal Kim Mingyu bangga.

"Ani. Kenapa perlu saya minta maaf dan saya tak nak bercinta dengan ahjusshi". Wonwoo kemudiannya melambai-lambai ke arah kereta polis yang baru sahaja tiba. Yaish! Dia ini gila! Mingyu mengetap giginya.

Wonwoo keluar daripada balai setelah membuat laporan bersama-sama dengan Mingyu kerana dia turut menyaksikan kejadian Wonwoo menangkap serta menendang muka perampok itu. Wonwoo memegang kasut tumit tingginya dan berjalan dengan berkaki ayam. Aku kan jejaka. Lagi disuruh pakai gaun serta kasut tumit segala. Ini malahan membunuhku! Dia turut memegang kain lebihan gaun yang dikoyaknya awal tadi. Mingyu memandang Wonwoo. Ganas juga perempuan ni.

"Ya agasshi. Kau ni lari daripada perkahwinan ke?". Mingyu menyoal Wonwoo.

"Agasshi? Agasshi aninde! Nan namja isseo. Yaish! Ige bwonya!". Wonwoo dah semakin bengang dan terasa mahu mencarut disebabkan tersekat dalam keadaan sebegini.

Untuk seketika Mingyu membulatkan matanya terkejut. Sangkaku dia perempuan. Imut sekali wajahnya. Biar betul dia ini lelaki?

"De. Gaun ni menyusahkan, lelaki yang saya nak kena kahwin pun menyusahkan. Dahlah tak kenal langsung". Wonwoo membebel.

Sekejap? Dia lari daripada perkahwinan? Bakal isteri aku pun lari daripada perkahwinan. Aku pun sama, lari juga kerana aku tak rela. Apakah dia ni…

"Kau ni heokshi daripada Incheon?". Soalan Mingyu membuatkan Wonwoo memandang ke arah Mingyu.

"Oh? Ottoke? Macam mana ajusshi tahu?". Wonwoo menyoal kembali Mingyu.

Sah! Dia bakal bini aku. Dia ni boleh tahan imut juga cuma ganas. Ada gaya macam model juga. Mingyu meneliti Wonwoo.

"Aku juga baru kembali ke Seoul. Aku datang daripada Incheon dan ada uar-uar mengatakan seorang pengantin perempuan melarikan diri. Kenapa kau melarikan diri?". Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dan kembali memandang langit.

"Hmmm…Kenapa saya larikan diri? Sebab saya tak kenal langsung lelaki yang saya kena kahwin tu lagipun saya tak mahu perkahwinan tanpa cinta". Wonwoo membuang lebihan kain gaun dan kasut tumit tingginya ke dalam tong sampah.

"Kenapa kau buang?". Mingyu terkejut memandang ke arah Wonwoo.

"Kerana tiada guna bagi saya. Oh ya! Kad ni juga pasti omma dah sekat. Ah! Tak boleh nak beli apa". Wonwoo menyimpan kad kreditnya kembali.

"Ottokhae? Jihoonnie, Soonyoungie…saya nak cepat ke rumah kamu berdua". Wonwoo mengeluh sambil memutarkan badannya.

Mingyu memandang ke arah Wonwoo. Kesian pula dia ni. Rasanya aku dah tertarik dengan dia ni. Imut sekali jika dipandang. I will make sure dia tak akan lari daripada perkahwinan seterusnya. Bersiaplah. Kau akan kupastikan jatuh cinta dengan aku. Mingyu memegang tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo memandang ke arah Mingyu.

"Deo buyaa?". Wonwoo cuba menarik tangannya kembali malangnya ditarik terlebih dahulu oleh Mingyu agar mengikutnya.

Mereka tiba dihadapan kedai pakaian. Kenapa dia bawa aku ke sini? Aku bukan ada duit. Wonwoo memandang Mingyu yang sedang memandang kedai pakaian tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo masuk ke kedai tersebut dan para pekerja di kedai itu mula mendekati mereka berdua.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda. Ada apa yang tak kena atau ada yang kekurangan?". Seorang perempuan yang merupakan ketua manager disitu menyoal Mingyu.

"Ri Na. saya mahu kamu pilihkan beberapa pakaian sesuai buat dia ni. Ah! Jangan lupa kasutnya sekali". Mingyu tersenyum.

'Yah ajusshi! Saya mana ada duit. Lagipun kedai ni macam mahal'. Wonwoo berbisik ke arah Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum lalu menunding ke arah board pekerja.

Uwah! Kedai ni dia punya rupanya! Wonwoo menunding kepala Mingyu. Babo Ahjusshi.

"Sila ikut kami, encik". Wonwoo mengangguk dan mengikuti ketua manager tersebut.

Wonwoo mencuba beberapa pakaian dan akhirnya disuruh mengambil 10 pakaian yang dicubanya tadi. Kaya sangat pula mamat ni sampai belikan aku baju-baju ni. Apa-apa pun aku amat berterima kasih sebab aku tak perlu memakai baju pengantin bodoh tu.

"Kami cadangkan kasut Guess ini kepada cik Wonwoo". Terkejut dia melihat kasut kulit bertumit itu. Heol! Aku dahlah tinggi pakai pula kasut ada tumit tu. Macam tiang elektrik.

Wonwoo terpandangkan kasut jenama New Balance. Lebih baik aku pakai kasut sport. Alamak! Tak padanlah pula dengan baju yang aku pakai ni. Pantas Wonwoo mencapai hoodie lalu ditukarnya. Kasut New Balance dicapai lalu di sarungkan di kaki.

"Done". Wonwoo memandang ke arah cermin. Ini baru betul!

"Kau pakai macam ini je? Kenapa tak pilih kasut tumit tadi dengan baju kemeja tu?". Mingyu memandang ke arah Wonwoo daripada atas ke bawah.

"Waeyo? Tak semua orang sukakan high class punya pakaian. Ya ahjusshi! Tak apa ke belikan saya barang ni?". Mulutnya di heret ke tepi.

"Ajusshi anigeodeunyeo. Nae ireumeun Mingyu. Kim Mingyu". Mingyu mengambil beg-beg barang yang dibelikan untuk Wonwoo lalu diberikan kepada Wonwoo.

"Ajusshi. Saya nak ke Inyang apartment". Kata Wonwoo. Inyang apartment? Tempat tinggal aku. Buat apa dia ke sana? Mingyu tertanya-tanya sendiri.

"Inyang apartment?".

"De! Kawan saya tinggal disana. Saya hanya tahu rumah mereka sahaja". Wonwoo manyun. Dia takut kalau Soonyoung dan Jihoon risau kerana dia masih tidak tiba di rumah mereka.

"Aku hantar kau". Tersenyum Wonwoo memandang Mingyu. Ajusshi jjang!

"De ajusshi? Ajusshi nak hantar saya? Kamsamhaeyo! Neomu kamsahaeyeo!". Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu membuatkan Mingyu terpaku.

Dengan pantas dia menolak Wonwoo agar melepaskan dia. Ya jantung! Berhenti daripada berdegup terlalu laju. Kuat pula tu. Dah macam nak meletup pula. Mingyu memegang dadanya.

Mereka tiba di hadapan Inyang Apartment. Kelihatan Jihoon berada di hdapan Inyang Apartment menunggu kedatangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum melihatkan Jihoon. Jika tersalah sangka mungkin akan menganggap Jihoon adalah teman lelaki Wonwoo padahal Jihoon ini rakan dan teman dari kecil Wonwoo.

"Ajusshi. Kamsahamnida! Neomu-neomu kamsahamnida". Wonwoo membuka pintu dan berlalu keluar. Mingyu tersenyum memandang Wonwoo.

Namun senyumannya pudar apabila melihatkan Wonwoo berpelukan dengan Jihoon yang disangkanya kekasih Wonwoo. Kerana inikah dia lari daripada pernikahan? Kerana dia sudah ada namja bersamanya? Mingyu mulai kusut.

"Yah Jihoonie! Bogoshippoh!". Wonwoo memeluk Jihoon lalu mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Jihoon.

"Yaiks! Gelilah. Kamu lambat sangat Wonu-ah. kenapa baru sampai?". Jihoon menyoal Wonwoo.

"Ada hal terjadi tadi. Soonyoungie mana?". Wonwoo melepaskan Jihoon dan memandang sahabatnya itu.

"Guess what…not just Soonyoungie with us, Jeonghan hyung also with us". Wonwoo terkejut mendengarkan kata-kata Jihoon.

"Jeonghan hyung? Jjinjayo?!". Wonwoo melompat kegembiraan.

"Dah jom! Mari saya bawakan awak punya barang". Jihoon mengambil beg-beg dari tangan Wonwoo. mereka berdua mula menghilang ke dalam apartment.

Mingyu mengetap bibir. Lelaki tu comel tapi tak setampan aku. Argh! Apa je yang terjadi ni. Hatinya panas bila melihatkan Wonwoo mencium pipi Jihoon. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali memandu keretanya memasuki parker bawah tanah.

Wonwoo membuka pintu apartment untuk keluar berjoging dan kebetulan Mingyu juga membuka pintu apartment. Wonwoo memandang Mingyu tidak berkelip.

"Uwah! Ajusshi! Ajusshi tinggal di apartment ini juga? Tak sangka". Ujar Wonwoo dengan wajah yang gembira melihatkan Mingyu.

"De". Mingyu menjawab antara dengar dan tidak sahaja.

"Done! Can we go now?". Jihoon muncul di sebelah Wonwoo membuatkan Mingyu terkejut besar. Matanya membulat. Bwo? Dia tidur dengan namja itu?!

"Oh! Itu CEO Syarikat Gsix!". Jihoon menunding ke arah Mingyu. Mingyu mengangguk dan menunduk lemah.

"Panggawoyo. Nan Jihoon imnida. Pemilik rumah ni dan penjaga kepada budak ni". Jihoon menunding ke arah Wonwoo pula.

"Ya! Jihoonie, deo buya!". Mingyu terkejut dan memandang ke arah Wonwoo dan Jihoon silih berganti. Penjaga budak ni? Penjaga? Aku tak salah dengar ke? Wae penjaga?

"Ah! Mian. Mesti ahjussi pelik kenapa Jihoonie kata penjaga kepada budak ni kan? Jihoonie ialah teman daripada kecil. Dia ni dah macam hyung pada saya ". Wonwoo tersenyum.

Mingyu ketawa akhirnya. Haha! Bodohnya aku kerana tersalah sangka. Jihoon dan Wonwoo juga ketawa melihatkan Mingyu yang ketawa walhal tak tahu apa-apa pun.

"Mind to come with us?". Jihoon menyoal Mingyu. Mingyu memandang ke arah Wonwoo.

"Jebal ajusshi. Jogginglah sekali dengan kami!". Wonwoo menggoncang lengan Mingyu.

Mingyu ketawa melihatkan telatah Wonwoo. Dia ni memang berbeza malam dan siang ke? Aneh dia ni.

Wonwoo berjoging serentak dengan Mingyu membiarkan Jihoon laju dihadapan. Tiba-tiba seorang Yeoja tidak jauh daripada mereka diragut. Wonwoo berpaling ke belakang dan memandang peragut yang mula mendekati ke arah mereka.

"KETEPI! KETEPILAH!". Peragut tersebut mengeluarkan pisau dan menghalakan kepada orang yang mendekatinya. Tiada siapa berani mendekati peragut itu dan tiada siapa berani hendak membantu. Mingyu memandang Wonwoo, risau jika Wonwoo bertindak melulu seperti sebelum ini. Ternyata Wonwoo sudahpun mengetap bibir dan menggenggam penumbuknya.

"Jihoonie!". Wonwoo memanggil Jihoon dengan kuat.

"De! Arasseo!". Jihoon menendang tangan peragut tersebut membuatkan pisau ditangan peragut tersebut jatuh. Orang ramai yang berkerumun mula merakam kejadian tersebut.

Wonwoo dengan pantas menendang perut peragut tersebut dan memusingkan badan peragut tersebut agar meniarap di atas tanah lalu tangan peragut dibawa ke belakang. Lutut Wonwoo kini berada diatas belakang peragut bagi menahan peragut tersebut daripada bangun. Mingyu memandang tidak berkelip. Dia buat sekali lagi.

"Yah raksasa! Lepaskan aku!". Peragut tersebut meronta-ronta. Bwo? Raksasa? Wonwoo mengetap giginya.

"Amber, pegang dia ni". Wonwoo bertukar tempat dengan Jihoon.

Dia berdiri setelah Jihoon memegang ketat peragut tersebut. "Raksasa? Ini raksasa kau!". Wonwoo menendang muka peragut tersebut.

"Ya! Apa kau buat? Kenapa tendang muka dia?". Mingyu memarahi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dan menjeling ke atas. Dia kemudiannya mengeluarkan telefon bimbitnya lalu mendail nombor balai polis.

"Yeoboseyeo? Polis? De! Ada peragut di Seoul Park. Geurae! De! Arasseo!". Wonwoo menutup telefonnya lalu menyimpannya.

"Siapa ada tali?". Wonwoo memandang orang ramai yang berkerumun.

"Ah! Cheogiyeo…Saya ada tali". Seorang mahasiswa keluar dan memberikan tali kepada Wonwoo. Jihoon menarik lelaki tadi ke arah pokok lalu Wonwoo mengikatnya di pokok.

Orang ramai disitu berkerumun dan bersorak atas keberanian Wonwoo dan Jihoon. Wonwoo menuju ke arah yeoja yang diragut tadi lalu memberikan beg tangannya semula.

"Igeoyo nuna. Hati-hati ya lain kali". Yeoja tersebut berterima kasih dan bersyukur kerana beg tangannya selamat. Wonwoo tersenyum dan menarik tangan Jihoon.

"Cheogiyeo. Awak dengan dia ni pasangan kekasih kah?". Mingyu terkejut dengan pertanyaan siswa itu kepada Wonwoo dan Jihoon.

Jihoon dan Wonwoo berpandangan dan kemudian mereka ketawa. "Buya? Pasangan kekasih? Aniya. Dia hanya penjaga saya". Wonwoo menunding kearah Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

Siswa tadi tersengih."Walaupun awak kecil tapi awak hebat". Siswa tadi menunjukkan thumbs up.

"Nama awak siapa? Umur berapa?". Jihoon mendekati siswa tadi. Tinggi juga dia ni.

"Saya siswa Seoul University. Nama saya Seung Cheol. Umur? 24". Seung Cheol tersenyum ke arah Jihoon.

"Jika ditakdirkan mungkin kita akan berjumpa lagi". Jihoon menghulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman dan disambut baik oleh Seung Cheol.

Jihoon menuju ke arah Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Mingyu kemudiannya ketawa secara tiba-tiba apabila melihatkan Wonwoo dan Jihoon. Jihoon dan Wonwoo berpandangan sesama sendiri.

"Ya ajusshi! Deo waeyo? Michinnya?". Soal Wonwoo.

"Kamu berdua nampak macam pasangan kekasih yang kuat. Siapalah nak jadikan kamu pasangan kekasih agaknya kalau kamu terus begini?". Mingyu menyambung ketawa lagi namun kali ini lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya.

Wonwoo dan Jihoon tersenyum. Aku sukakan kau, Ajusshi tapi kau sahaja yang tak nampak aku lagi. Wonwoo memegang dadanya. Kalaulah kau dapat jadi kekasih aku, akan aku lindungi kau sebaik mungkin, Wonwoo. Mingyu memandang ke arah langit. Jihoon memandang Wonwoo dan Mingyu silih berganti. Nampaknya dua orang ni bagai mempunyai perasaan sesama sendiri. Haish, pabo.

Hampir sebulan mereka rapat dan perasaan mereka juga semakin bercambah. Mingyu duduk diatas sofanya sambil termenung dan kemudian mencapai telefonnya.

'Yeoboseyeo omma? Siapa pengantin perempuan hari itu?'.

'kenapa tiba-tiba bertanyakan padahal kamu sendiri lari hari itu'.

'Aku mencintai perempuan itu. Dia tinggal berhadapan apartmentku ini. Namanya Jeon Wonwoo betul tak? Omma, aku mahu menikahi dia. Bantui aku omma'.

'Oh? Jjinjaya? Omma akan jalankan rancangan yang baik nanti. Gidarida ne adeul'.

Mingyu menutup telefonnya dan tersenyum sinis. You're mine Wonwoo.

Wonwoo dan Jihoon sedang menikmati siaran televisyen. Pintu rumah diketuk beberapa kali membuatkan Wonwoo membuka pintu. Wonwoo benar-benar terkejut. Perkara yang paling dielakkan akhirnya tiba juga.

"Jihoonie!". Jihoon terkejut apabila Wonwoo menjerit kuat memanggil namanya. Apa yang terjadi? Jihoon pantas berlari mendekati muka pintu. Dilihatnya beberapa orang memakai sut hitam mengangkat Wonwoo lalu membawa lelaki itu ke bahagian parker.

"Wonu-ah!". Jihoon melaung kuat nama Wonwoo. Mingyu membuka pintu dan dilihatnya Jihoon sedang kekusutan.

"Kenapa Jihoon-sshi?". dia menyoal.

"Wonu-ah…dia..dia..dia dipaksa kahwin oleh ommanya". Mingyu memandang kaku ke arah tangga.

Aku tak mahu kahwin! Wonwoo mengangkat gaunnya setinggi-tingginya. Ommanya masuk membuatkan Wonwoo berpaling muka.

"Omma buat untuk kebaikan kamu, Wonu-ah". Kebaikan? Apa yang baiknya mengahwinkan aku dengan orang yang aku tidak kenal?

"Omma biarkan kamu bersendirian dahulu. Sekejap lagi kamu turun ya?". Wonwoo menitiskan airmatanya. Aku hanya menyayangi Mingyu.

Jihoon memasuki bilik Wonwoo dengan berpakaian sut. Wonwoo memandang Jihoon. Jihoon tersenyum ke arahnya. "Adakah kau suka dengan perkahwinan yang ibuku aturkan buatku?". Wonwoo menyoal lemah.

"Aku ni kawan kau kan? Cuba yakin sedikit. Kau akan tahu siapa pengantin lelaki nanti. Aku yakin dia akan membahagiakan kau selamanya". Wonwoo kembali keluar.

Pengantin lelaki tu kenalkah aku? Siapa yang dimaksudkan Jihoonie? tiba-tiba dia mendapat mesej daripada Mingyu. 'Apa kau buat di hari perkahwinan kau? Bukankah kau sepatutnya gembira kerana aku pengantin lelaki buat kau. Maaf tak menjelaskan. Bakal pengantin lelaki kau sebelum ini juga ialah aku. Kali ini aku tidak akan lari dan aku juga tidak mahu kau lari sebaliknya datanglah ke arah aku yang sedang menunggu kau dibawah ini. Saranghae Wonu-ah'. Mingyu-sshi pengantin lelaki? Tipu!

Wonwoo berlari turun dan menuju ke arah taman dimana mereka akan melangsungkan perkahwinan. Setiba sahaja disana, langkahnya terhenti melihatkan Mingyu tersenyum dengan pakaian tuxedo putihnya dan berserta Jihoon disebelah Wonwoo yang juga sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

Air mata Wonwoo menitis dan dengan pantas Wonwoo berlari kearah Mingyu lalu memeluk Mingyu. "Saranghae Kim Mingyu". Mereka melansungkan perkahwinan. Perkahwinan kali ini bukan lagi disaster dan kedua-dua pengantin juga tidak melarikan diri untuk kali ini. Aku sebagai rakan Wonwoo amat bersyukur dengan kebahagiaan yang dia alami sekarang. #campak kertas pada author. Bila kau nak tamatkan?! Cepatlah taip tamat! #Author. Tolong bersabar boleh tak. Nah! Tamat! Puas?! Haish.

 **-T-A-M-A-T-**


End file.
